Group events typically bring large crowds of people to event venues for watching live activities or performances, often to the enjoyment of the spectator. During various group events, particularly large group events including sports or concerts, the reactions of individuals watching the live performances can be highly animated. A photograph taken at such an event may provide the individual with pleasant memories of the event.
Photos are becoming more commonly shared through social media using online social networks. An online social network is an online service, platform, or site that focuses on social networks and relations between individuals, groups, organizations, etc., that forms a social structure determined by their interactions, e.g., which can include shared interests, activities, backgrounds, or real-life connections. A social network service can include a representation of each user (e.g., as a user profile), social links, and a variety of additional services. For example, user profiles can include photos, lists of interests, contact information, and other personal information. Online social network services are web-based and provide means for users to interact over the Internet, e.g., such as private or public messaging, e-mail, instant messaging, etc. Social networking sites allow users to share photos, ideas, activities, events, and interests within their individual networks.